


The Apartment Downstairs

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Apartments, Babies, Baby Logic | Logan Sanders, Background Deceit Sanders, Background Relationships, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Disaster Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Gay Panic, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Implied Relationships, M/M, Marriage, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Morality | Patton Sanders is Logic | Logan Sanders' Parent, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Platonic Relationships, Same-Sex Marriage, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Roman met Patton at three in the morning, all because there was some asshole throwing a fit because of Patton's son.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	The Apartment Downstairs

Roman doesn’t understand why some people are such assholes, honestly. Sure, he gets irritated when the baby in the apartment underneath him starts screaming at the top of their lungs at three in the morning but the comforting voice that’s like honey is so sweet, Roman can’t stay mad for too long. 

The asshole that Roman kept thinking of was more irritating than the baby’s screams. And it kept everyone awake for a longer time. 

“Tell your kid to shut the hell up!!” The man shouted as he pounded on the thin walls of the apartment complex. 

“You shut the hell up, dude,” Roman muttered to himself. He turned on a lamp near him, grabbing a book he’s meant to read for a month or two now. 

The baby’s screams seemed to get louder as the man shouted. 

After a while, the pounding on the walls stopped and stomping was able to be heard instead. There was pounding on a door now, seemingly at the door where the baby lived. 

“TELL YOUR KID TO SHUT UP!!” 

And that’s where Roman drew the line. Roman got off his bed, clumsily pulling a shirt on as he left his apartment, and stumbled downstairs. 

“Hey!” Roman walked to the older man. He was still at the door, hand in a fist, red in the face. The door seemed like it was about to break open. “Leave the people alone, would you? You’re just making everything worse.” 

“What do you know?” The older man scoffed. 

“I know I can call the police on you right now.” 

“As if.” 

Roman shrugged, pulling out his phone. 

“Hey- wait a minute, kid!” 

Roman raised an eyebrow, pausing mid-dial. 

“Alright, I’ll go. No need to call the cops.” The man shuffled down the hallway, growling about “stupid kids” apparently not knowing what they’re doing anymore. 

Roman could still hear the baby wailing, along with the soothing voice murmuring comforting words. He gently knocked on the door. “Hello? I just wanted to let you know the man is gone now.” 

Roman was about to leave when the door opened, revealing a man that only made Roman gayer. 

“Thank you,” the parent said quietly. “Would you like to come in?” 

“Sure,” Roman said. He quickly entered the apartment, not wanting the baby to be too loud for too long. 

There weren’t many lights on, only enough so that they could see their way around. When Roman glanced at the other man, his face immediately lit on fire. 

“So,” Roman started. “I’m sorry about the- about the man.”

“It’s alright,” the other said, adjusting the baby in his arms. The baby was cradled against his bare chest, starting to calm down as the parent rubbed their stomach. “I get it a lot.” 

“Right.” Roman glanced around. Damn, this was awkward. “So, what’s your kid’s name?” 

The parent smiled fondly. “His name is Logan.” 

“And your name?” 

“My name is Patton. Yours?” 

Roman forced himself to look away from Logan. He was a small baby, clearly premature, and Roman was worried for the kid. “My what?” 

Patton smiled in amusement. “Nevermind, it’s early. You probably have something to do in the morning and should head to bed.”

"... Probably."

Patton hummed in amusement. "Thank you. For dealing with the man."

"He was being an ass- oh, sorry." Roman should probably watch his mouth around the baby. 

"It's fine." Patton glanced down at Logan, who was mid-yawn. "Hold on," he said before rushing out of the room. He came back without Logan, holding a piece of paper. 

"Here." Patton gave Roman the paper. "It's my phone number, we should talk more."

Roman nodded, trying to not seem creepy with his smile. "We should." 

Patton smiled, waving as Roman quietly left. He sighed when he heard Logan fussing. He went to comfort Logan.

Roman wanted to sleep as soon as he woke up, tired (of everything), but he knew he had to get up. He didn't have work, he graduated from school, but he did have to call Virgil about… something.

Roman was smart, he promised. He graduated college years ago. 

Everyone was surprised. 

Roman yawned, sitting up. He immediately flopped back down. He groaned, reaching for his phone. 

His phone was being an asshole today. Aa soon as Roman picked it up, confused about the small piece of paper near it, the phone fell onto his face. 

"Motherfuck-" Roman cut himself off. He blinked, glaring at his phone. He skimmed over the paper, realizing it was a phone number. 

Roman read the name. _Padre_. He knew a "Padre"? What kind of-

And it's official of today that Roman is indeed a dumbass. He's fluent in Spanish, how did that fly over his head? 

The apartment downstairs. Roman went there last night, half-asleep, and then found the surprisingly cute dad. 

Roman checked the time and then decided to call Virgil first. He dialled his best friend's number. 

They were very close now, surprisingly. They used to scream at each other all the time. 

"Roman?" Virgil asked. 

"My Chemically Imbalanced Romance! Hi, so I need to talk to you about something." 

"Do I want to know?" 

"Yes!" Roman huffed. "So I met a cute dude last night-"

"Roman, I swear to God if you say you fucked him-"

"No, no! I didn't."

"This time," Virgil deadpanned. 

"It was three in the morning, I was half asleep!" 

"Alright. How'd you meet this dude?"

"I got rid of a villain!" 

Virgil snorted and Roman could _feel_ Virgil roll his eyes. "And what were they doing?"

"Y'know the old-ass man next door to the apartment downstairs?" Virgil hummed. "Right, well he was being an asshole and nearly broke into the apartment below because Patton has a baby."

"Patton?" Virgil asked. 

"The man I met last night. I, being a Prince, did not gawk at his bare chest."

"Heh, sure."

"I _didn't_!"

"Not very convincing, Princey." 

"Okay, well, I'm gonna call him now. Bye." Roman hung up after Virgil laughed at him, choking out a goodbye. 

Roman read the phone number again and called it. He held his breath when the parent picked up. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, Patton. It's Roman, from last night." Nice introduction. It makes (no) sense, it's fine. Roman's not panicking at all. 

"Oh, hi, Roman!" Patton's happy energy was very strong. "I thought you were just going to throw out my number. Or forget." Patton chuckled. 

"Not at all! So, how's your day so far?"

"Decent. Logan's feeling better, so that's less stress and worry." 

Roman could hear Patton coo at Logan. The baby made an adorable noise. 

"That's great!" 

"Mhm. Hey, do you have anything to do today?" 

"... No. Why?"

Yes, listen to Roman's advice and rush into things. Words of wisdom. 

"Could I maybe come over sometime later? I'd like to get to know you and Logan better." 

"Of course!" Roman could tell Patton was smiling. "What time would be good?"

"How about-" Roman pulled his phone away from his ear, looking at the time. Noon. "Uh, 1:30?" 

"Sure! I'll see you then." 

"Alright, bye!" 

At the promised time, Roman arrived at Patton's apartment. Roman had talked to Virgil more, ignoring how much Virgil laughed at him for being a gay disaster. 

Virgil stopped laughing when Roman brought up Eden, his boyfriend. 

Patton opened the door, greeting Roman and letting him in. He was carefully holding Logan, who was awake and not screaming. 

"Hi, Roman!" Patton grinned at him. "You can sit down, it's not illegal." 

Roman laughed, sitting down on the seat across from Patton. 

After a few months, Roman got the hang of Patton and Logan. He still panicked when Logan started screaming while he was over. 

"Oh- hold on," Patton said, halfway through their conversation. He stood, picking Logan up. 

"Could I try? Helping him," Roman added. 

Patton was hesitant but he eventually handed Logan over (after making him wash his hands, making sure he wasn't sick, and wouldn't drop him). 

Roman grew anxious as Logan kept crying and Patton practically stared him down. As Roman gently rubbed circles into Logan's stomach (Patton explained that he had stomach problems and often had stomach pain) and rocked him, Logan calmed down within the hour. 

When Logan was back to being completely calm, Patton looked surprised. 

"Wow. You're pretty good with kids, Ro. You never said that!" 

Roman hasn't considered having a kid before, worried that the kid would hate him or he would hurt them. Virgil comforted him, then joked about how _he_ was the one with severe anxiety. It did help Roman. 

"I guess I never considered being good with kids." Roman looked down at Logan. He's grown a bit, not as tiny as he used to be, but still small. The baby was adorable, Roman couldn't deny that. 

Patton smiled. "As long as you don't drop him, you're golden." 

"I suppose."

It turned out that Roman would help take care of Logan for another few years until he and Patton got together and eventually married. 

Roman's proud of the small (legal) family he got.


End file.
